


Get Reddie To Run

by TheUnknown2ndCultLeader



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Boarding School AU, Drugs, F/M, Fights, Gay, M/M, Maybe major character death we will see how I feel lmao, Murder, Mystery, Reddie, Romance, Slow Burn, Thriller, benverly - Freeform, beverly and Audrey are also a robbing duo but more dangerous than mike and Ben, bill is a bad ass line wolf, delinquent au, eddie badass, eddie unites everyone to become a badass group, mike and Ben are a robbing duo, richie badass, stan and Richie are the schools bees knees, stan badass, stan is in a love triangle but it doesn't go anywhere lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknown2ndCultLeader/pseuds/TheUnknown2ndCultLeader
Summary: Eddie has been under his mothers control his entire life she thought she had raised the perfect son and that he could do no wrong but after she walked in on him with the nice boy from chemistry she had lost it. Now feeling lost and angry she has sent him to a boarding school for misbehaving kids, this is the first time Eddie has ever been away from his mother, how will he cope? Will he come back even better or turn into exactly what she doesn't want him to become?





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is my first ever story, sorry if it's bad

Eddie is standing outside his room, room 104 with his heavy suitcase by his side, Eddie fishes for his room key inside his bag pulls it out then pushes the door open and is greeted by a small dorm room with two single beds either side, his roommate is already in there and has seemed to have already moved in, his roommates side of the dorm is mainly light blue and blue greys, everything is neat and perfect with some photos of birds that he seemed to have taken himself as Eddie notices the shelf with multiple bird books and cameras, his roommate is peacefully sitting on his bed facing the window reading a book about birds. 

Eddie takes a few steps in expecting his roommate to say something but he just continues reading his book, maybe he hasn't noticed me? But just as Eddie thinks that the door behind him closes shut with a loud click but still his roommate doesn't bother to even glance behind him. Eddie continues to walk into the room dragging his suitcase behind him and flops down onto his bed across from the boy. Eddie stares at him for a little bit wondering why he isn't noticing his presence but then he remembers he's at a school for boys who misbehave, is that why he's being ignored? Were all the boys like this? He's never been around someone with an attitude, his mother always told him to stay away from riffraffs and he always did. When he finally concludes that the boy isn't going to say anything Eddie steps up to the plate and takes to first step to communicate, "Hey." Eddie nervously greets the boy before him but he simply ignores him and just calmly turns a page like Eddie isn't even there and for a minute Eddie really doubted if he was there but if there was one thing that Eddies mum always complained about it was that he was stubborn, "I'm Eddie Kaspbrak, I'm your roommate." He says holding his hand out for the blonde boy to shake it. 

Finally the boy takes notice of his presence and looks up at him, straight into his eyes, he has honey blonde hair and warm brown eyes, the type of eyes that turn golden in sunlight everything about him was warm but his glare made Eddie feel so cold, he placed a book mark in his book closing it then leaning back not shaking Eddies hand, "I'm Stan." He simply says, Eddie puts his hand back down.

"So is this your first time here?" Eddie asks feeling awkward. 

"I've been coming here since Yr 7." Stan says in such a monotone voice that Eddie wonders if he even has emotions.

"Oh wow 4 years? And they didn't fix you up?" Eddie realises what he has said and panics for a second, he never really had control over his mouth and for a split second an emotion was on Stan's face but it was gone so quick Eddie couldn't tell what it was.

"They don't do shit here." He pauses for a bit staring at Eddie for a while and then continues, "its just like any other boarding school just with more harsh punishments. . . That doesn't fix anyone just drives them more." 

"Okay, sorry."  Eddie quietly apologises feeling a bit guilty for what he said, Eddie feels so out of place and he knows that Stan knows he doesn't belong here, if all the boys are like this he's going to stick out like a sore thumb, is he going to get bullied or be an outcast? Eddie has never really been bullied or never had anyone to hangout with, he's never truly been alone especially when he was with his mum but now he's 16 and alone so alone in a place for bad kids, how did he get here? Where did he go wrong? Just as all these thoughts were crashing down on him Stan tilts his head back in a way that makes it look like he's kind of smiling, kind of. Handsome. Eddie thinks but then quickly shuts out that thought. 

"You don't have a good grip on that mouth of yours huh?" Stan asks abruptly.

"Huh?" 

"Your mouth works faster than your brain." He simply says.

"Sorry." Eddie replies.

"It's okay if anything that's like my friend Richie, he has a mouth dirtier than a sewer but faster than a race car to the point where sometimes you don't understand what he's saying." Stan says fondly.

"Oh." To be honest Eddie is surprised this boy even has a friend with his attitude, he seems so emotionally disconnected that he could unplug someone's life support machine to recharge his phone, or sell your soul to the devil for just a small bag of chips and not lose a wink of sleep over it. 

"But I guess there are some things that I should tell a new comer like you." Stan says interrupting Eddies train of thought. "Even though this is a school for "bad kids" most of the people here are just weird . . Not bad but Henry and his goons, Patrick, Victor and Belch are horrible, don't look at them, don't breathe their air and don't say anything to them, Richie often forgets that last one and gets the living shit beaten out of him." Stan says still monotoned, the way he speaks makes it seem like he doesn't want to but like he must, kind of like a chore, you don't want to but have to. "And our sister school next door . . Keep dreaming, any contact with them and you're fucked but you don't want any contact with them anyway they're even worse over there than here oh and just stay away from the fence dividing us." He flatly says with no context picking his book back up.

"Well with all the things I have to stay away from . . Is there anything I should go towards?" Eddie asks to try and lighten the mood.

"The library is mostly empty only a few students are there and no matter what you're going to get to know Richie he hangs out in my room a lot." And with that Stan was lost in his book again. Eddie was now looking out the window his view wasn't all that bad, he was 4 stories high off the ground and had a view over the schools garden, there were all sorts of vegetables and flowers then Eddie started to wonder about Stan, he was weird that's for sure but he oddly liked him, sure he has a bit of an attitude but it's not to that point where he's obnoxious, his room was really neat, neater than Eddies back at home and pleasant to look at too, it had a colour scheme that worked though a bit boring and Stan doesn't look too bad if Eddie had an ideal partner it would probably be Stan but just as he thought that there was a loud bang from down the hallway outside then stomps coming closer and closer to the door. "Speak of the devil." Stan says unfazed still looking at his book. 

"What?" Eddie asks confused.

"Richie." Stan replies flatly. 

"Oh." Eddie says but is muffled out by the fast repeating knocks on the door, Eddie sits there for a bit expecting Stan to get up and let his friend in but he doesn't so Eddie nervously gets up and walking up to the door, as soon as the lock unlocks with a click the door flies open slamming into Eddie and sandwiching him between the door and the wall, a tall boy runs in straight to Stan and starts talking to him about some sort of experience he just had but Eddie can't understand what he's saying right now because he's too preoccupied with the buzzing pain throughout his body, he just got assaulted by a door then the wall decided to join in so the pain was everywhere though it quickly left but decided to linger in his head for a while longer. 

Eddie slithers out from behind the door and closes it walking back to his bed and sitting down on it, Richie was talking about how he was hanging out with two girls at the sister school next door, Eddie looks at Stan with a look about to say 'I thought we weren't supposed to go there' but before he could get any of it out Richie says "here hold this, I even got photos with them." He hands Eddie a small paper roll, Eddie has never seen this before, he was just about to unroll it when he thought that's probably not a good idea, so Eddie just sat there with it in his open palm while Richie was showing Stan the photos on his phone. "Here." Richie says shoving his phone in Eddies face quickly scrolling through the photos, in the photos were two red haired girls, one had super short curly hair that was a bit unkept and messy, while the other one had straight hair that ends right at her shoulders but slightly curls in at the tips, though Eddie thought the girl with the short crazy hair was super pretty. 

"So what were you doing with them? And how did you get in without anyone noticing you? You would stick out so badly, crazy matted hair, huge glasses, and not to mention your like 6ft tall." Eddie spews out without thinking.

Stan slightly smiles while Richie bursts out with laughter. "Ouch, awfully blunt of ya, well I'll have to let you know little boy that I'm a super sneaky ninja and can sneak around anywhere." He practically shouts he's that loud.

"I heard you coming here from down the hall," Eddie says a bit pissed off now, he never liked being called 'little' or 'short', "and what were you doing there anyway? I can't imagine a girl wanting to hang out with you." 

"Well little man this may surprise you but ladies love me, I'm quite the catch with my oh so awesome personality and my even better looks." He says with a grin and with closer inspection Eddie notices all the little hickeys in his neck, "oh and where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Tozier, Richie Tozier." He says holding his hand out for Eddie to shake.

"Eddie Kaspbrak." He says taking Richies hand to shake but instead of shaking it Richie flips it over and kisses the back of his hand making Eddie quickly pull away, his face turning a peachy pink over his tan skin.

"So Eddie Kaspbrak . . . I've never seen ya around before, so you must be new, so buster watcha do to get here?" Richie says shining his phones torch into his face like he's interrogating him.

How the hell was Eddie supposed to say 'oh hey guys I'm here because I was doing things with a boy I shouldn't' he could never say that instead he lied, "Drugs." Eddie says without thinking, what was he thinking though? He knows nothing about drugs but it was the first thing that came to mind. 

Stan looks down at the paper roll in Eddies hand while Richie laughs again, "if you were here for drugs you would know that that in your hand is a blunt" Richie says smiling. 

Eddie looks back down in his hand in shock, he's never been around drugs before and now he's holding one right in his hand, straight away Eddie tries to give it back to Richie but Richie doesn't take it and jokingly says "Hey, you're the drug expert, that's why you're here remember?" 

Eddie doesn't know what to do and starts to slightly panic but then Stan calmly says "beep beep Richie." And with that Richie takes the blunt still smiling.

"Well we'll be smoking this so I think you wanna get going, maybe explore . . . I think you'll like the library, there are some nice kids around there, just walk across the court to building C" Richie says lighting the blunt not looking at Eddie. Eddie gets up and goes to head out the door but right before the door is about to call he hears Richie call out, "oh and don't go near the fence!" And with that Eddie is now out in the hallway on his way to the library walking blind.

Eddie is on the bottom floor of his dorm walking down some hallways when he runs into a fight already? He thinks to himself as he tries to slip by, the fight is between a pretty boy with auburn hair and a boy who even looks really friendly in the middle of a fight, they're both wrestling on the ground over something but Eddie can't see what but that doesn't matter anymore because he's already outside in the courtyard.

For a school full of delinquents it's awfully pretty, this place seems like a lie everything seems so ethereal, plants over growing everything and nice butterflies greeting you everywhere but the people that inhabit this place are 'weird' like Stan says but Eddie doesn't believe him, hell there was a fight back there, this is without a doubt a school for bad kids but then a noise pulls Eddie out of his thought about halfway through the courtyard . . . Is someone crying? Eddie thinks to himself, he can hear crying . . . A girl crying, it's coming from the fence, he knows he was told twice from both Stan and Richie not to go to the fence but this person is crying, what if she needs help? 

As Eddie walks closer to the fence he see's a girl sitting down with her head in her knee's with long brown hair touching the floor, as Eddie gets to the fence he meekly calls out "are you okay?" Her crying stops, "hey what's your name? I can go get a teacher" Eddie comforts as he puts his hand on the fence making it jingle.

The girl suddenly spins around launching herself at Eddie grabbing his hand on the fence pulling it through twisting it painfully, Eddie screams out in pain but is quickly cut off, "if you don't give me money I'm going to break your arm." She demands Eddie applying more pressure.

"I-I don't have any money!" Eddie screams.

"Well that's too bad for you." She says with a wicked smile, applying more pressure to Eddies arm as he struggles and right before Eddie feels like his arm is about to pop another hand flies past Eddies face grabbing the girl by the hair, pulling her towards them making her smash her face on the fence, blood splatter from her nose onto Eddies arm and she lets go.

Eddie pulls his arm out of the fence stumbling back and grabbing it to make sure it's not actually broken, everything seems fine but then Eddie is swiftly grabbed again and is pulled away by the guy who helped him well he's practically being dragged, Eddies legs aren't moving but the boy has Eddie wrapped around in his left arm while his right arm is carrying a giant sack full of a bunch of things that are square shaped, the boy is running like he's being chased so Eddie looks to see who's chasing them and it's the pretty boy from the fight before and he's gaining on them fast. "If you don't want to be in the same position like you were at the fence then I suggest you start moving your legs." The boy carrying him suggests and Eddie realises that it's the kind looking boy from the fight and with that Eddie was on his own two feet running.

A few minutes later of binding and turning around corner they lose the pretty boy and the stop to catch a quick breather, "You must be new. . . You went to the fence" He says breathing heavily. 

"Um yeah, thanks." 

"No problem, I'm Mike." Mike says walking down the hallways with Eddie following.

"I'm Eddie, so why were you being chased?" He questions.

"Well you saw us fighting a few minutes ago." He says stopping at a small door.

"Well what made you guys fight? What did he do wrong?" 

"He didn't do anything wrong, I stole his book but thanks for thinking I was in the right." He says as he opens the door walking in. 

"Wait you stole his book?" Eddie says surprised, that entire fight was over a book? Mike walks over to a table where there's another boy sitting and empties the sack in front of him, a ton of books spill out some crashing down onto the floor. Did he steal all of these? 

"Oh hey Mike." The boy says innocently, "who's this?" He says gesturing to Eddie.

"That's Eddie, he's new here . . . I found him at the fence." Mike says putting the books into a neat pile.

"The fence! Usually people at least warn new comers of the fence, well anyway I'm Ben and this is our library." Ben says with his hands up in the air like Eddie is supposed to bask in the glory of the library that's no bigger than a very small classroom.

"This is the library? It's tiny and dark!" Eddie looks around a bit more noticing there's no computers and only three desks.

"Well it's better than the 'official library'" Ben says with quotation marks.

"Official? Is this even the actual library?" Eddie questions suspicious on why they have their own dingy one instead of just going to the normal school library.

"Well our one is ten times better because it's not full of assholes and if we see anyone in here who isn't supposed to be, we can just beat 'em up." Mike says as he starts putting the books on the shelf in order of category.

"And why am I here?" Eddie asks.

"Mike helped you and I guess he didn't really have a choice to leave you behind and your new meaning you don't really know anyone so you could join our group and help with our library!" Ben says with such enthusiasm that it would be almost impossible for Eddie to say no to being their friends.

"Well okay . . . I'll help with your library but I don't want to do anything bad!" Eddie clarifies.

"Aw where's the fun in that?" Ben asks a bit disappointed but before Eddie could answer Mike joins them with a game of monopoly, "let's play a board game for now!" He finishes.

Right as they finish playing monopoly with Ben winning and Eddie coming last the time was now 9:45. "Crap! It's 9:45! We're meant to be in our dorm room by 6!" Eddie says full of panic.

"People are always late to their dorm it's normal, just don't get caught." Mike says as Eddie grabs his dorm keys an fly out the door.

Eddie runs down a few hallways until he finds him self in the courtyard again and continues to run into the dorm, not a single teacher or body guard was in sight which Eddie thought was weird but he just ignored it and continued on into his dorm room, when he gets inside Stan is already asleep and the room stinks of weed, Eddie walks over to the window opening it and hops into bed, tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I love this Ben and mike duo and I love Stan and Richie, they're kinda the schools bee's knee's and Eddie is just a lost pea in all this. 💛


	2. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some punishments are one their way

Eddie wakes up in his bed that he hasn't put any covers on yet, bare and vulnerable like him, that's why he kind of doesn't want to change it but if his mother ever see's this she would lose it. He checks the time on his phone 5:20, his class is at 7:00, as he closes his eyes annoyed at himself for waking up too early something catches his attention, the strong smell of metal, he opens his eyes and see's something move, Eddie jumps up and see's Richie sitting in their room just reading through one of Stan's bird books, "how did you get in here?" Eddie asks alarmed since he knows Richie wasn't in there when he went to sleep.

"You left the window open." Richie says like it was obvious.

"What do you mean? There's no tree outside or anyway you could've gotten in here!?" Eddie raises his voice still alarmed.

"Shhhh Stan the man is catching up on his beauty sleep, anyway I already told you I'm a super sneaky ninja." Richie clarifies. "Anyway did you forget to change into your pyjamas? You're still wearing the same clothes from yesterday." 

Eddie realises that he's still in his sweaty dirty clothes from yesterday and feels disgusted in himself for even forgetting to change, he quickly hops out of bed to go have a shower when Richie stops him. "Are you okay? Did someone do something to you?" He asks with such seriousness that he makes Eddie look away, just like he looks away from his mother when she's mad at him.

"No I'm fine?" Eddie answers not really knowing why he's being questioned.

"Really? Then why is there blood on your arm and ear trickling down your neck?" Richie questions in a harsh tone.

Eddie realises he never washed off that girls blood, gross, but what really confused him was the blood going from his ear down to his neck then it hit him, mike must've been bleeding when he was carrying me. "So?" Richie asks getting impatient for an answer.

"It's not mine so don't worry." Eddie says pulling away from Richie.

"Crap Eds! Who'd you beat up?" Richie questions back to his light hearted tone.

"It wasn't me and don't call me Eds!" 

"Well who was it?" Richie asks again smiling.

"Shut the fuck up." Stan mumbles as he rolls over facing the wall.

"Tell me later." Richie whispers to Eddie and he goes to climb out the window.

"I'm leaving to have a shower fucking idiot just leave with me!" Eddie harshly whispers back.

"Good idea Eds." And with that Richie left to go back to his own room while Eddie went to have his shower.

Compared to others Eddie loves his showers quite hot, it gets so hot he can just so easily scratch his skin off like it's slush melting away, 2 years ago he even passed out from the heat and split his eyebrow leaving a scar, he's never seen his mum drive so fast to the emergency room before, she was so hysteric but that never stopped his love for boiling in a little cube while the steam runs away up into a vent in the ceiling, which Eddie thought was a strange place for a vent, in fact all the vents in this school where in the ceiling even in the hallway there are tons of vents and now they're all getting stuffed full of Eddies soapy steam.

As the blood ran off his body then the soapy foam covered to create a shiny armour Eddie was back to himself and walking back to his dorm room, he couldn't help but feel a shadow around, following him, as Eddie slows down his pace then to a stop he hears something, breathing. Eddie looks behind him but no one is there, he goes to the door on his right and listens, nothing then to his left, still nothing but he did hear breathing. Eddie brushes it off walking back to his room with his armour now brittle.

When Eddie returns Stan is already awake and dressed, "I'm getting breakfast with Richie, you coming?" Stan asks not really caring if Eddie answered but Eddie was still happy for the offer.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Eddie answers happily.

Stan and Eddie are now in a huge cafeteria full of boys talking and yelling you feel like your eardrums are about to burst, they walk over to join the line to get food and while the food isn't bad slop it's actually toast with some scrambled eggs and bacon but Eddie knows cardboard would have more flavour, every thing looks like it was frozen then slapped in a microwave just before the kids started to pile in. As Stan and Eddie walk through this maze of tables to try and find a place to sit Eddie see's Mike and Ben and gives them a small wave, they wave back which makes Eddie happy, Stan finds a table that's practically empty there's only one person sitting there, the pretty boy that chased him the day before, oh shit oh shit oh shit, and with that Eddie has sat down with Stan with the pretty boy diagonally across from him on the opposite end of the table, Eddie has never felt such a glare on him before, not even his mother has looked at him like this when she was angry.

What seemed like forever for Eddie just sitting in absolute silence with Stan but just felt the boys glare that was so loud to Eddie it even numbed the background noise of everyone else yelling over each other until there was a shadow plopping down next to Eddie fishing an arm around his shoulder making him jump, of course it was Richie. "Did I scare you? See sneaky ninja!" Richie says raising his voice a bit so he can be heard.

"You're late." Stan calmly says not raising his voice making it a bit hard to hear him.

"Sorry Stan! I was a bit caught up, the way here got a bit slippery, I was practically caught in the same spot!" Richie laughs.

Eddie notices that Richie is a bit damp, like he's been in a sauna disgusted Eddie pushes Richie's arm off, "why're you wet?" 

"I'm not wet, just a bit damp Eds!" 

"Why?" Eddie questions further.

"Super sneaky ninja stuff!" Richie says like it was obvious. Eddie looks back at Stan hoping he'd have the answer but Stan just shrugs uninterested. As the three of them finish up their meals and head to class. Class is nothing like Eddie expected it's quiet, almost as if people are too afraid to speak, only a few murmurs here and there, though Eddie is with Stan so he feels like even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to speak to the boy. They're meant to be working together on a short story so Eddie expected the room to be full of chatter but instead everyone is silent with the teacher watching over them like a hawk, Eddie doesn't know the name of this teacher since he didn't introduce himself and ordered everyone to call him Sir.

Sir suddenly gets up and leaves the room without an explanation, nothing, but everyone sighs of relief and starts to ever so quietly chatter to each other and Eddie takes this opportunity to talk to Stan, "hey so like this is meant to be a reading assignment that work in pairs but no one is talking to each other but only in low murmurs." 

"Well remember how I said this school doesn't do shit and only gives out harsh punishments? Well Sir Cunt here is probably one of the worst teachers here, he stands there watching us waiting until one of us fucks up, he physically abuses us but most of the teachers do that . ." While Stan continued to list more things Eddie noticed something had changed in the room, the chatter has ended, gone back to nothing as quiet as it was before it's not back to nothing then Eddie realises but before he could warn Stan who is on another reason why this teacher sucks, "oh and never go "meet" him in his office he's an old per-" Stan is swiftly cut off by a punch to the side of his head, Stan falls out of his seat and looks up at the teacher almost just as horrified as Eddie was, Eddie looks around at the class for help but half the class are looking down at their work of fear and the others are staring in fear.

The teacher continues to kick Stan while he's on the floor and yelling at him to get up but while Stan tries to scramble back up he just gets kicked back down, "YOU ARE COMING TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE WITH ME RIGHT NOW URIS!" As he continues to kick Stan back on the ground the only thing Stan could do to try and even get to the principles office was stumble across the ground, but as soon as he got to the door he tried to make a run for it but the teacher had already got a grin of his golden locks and is now dragging him along, before they disappear around the corner Sir calls out to the rest of the class, "CLASS DISMISSED." 

Eddie is now leaving his first class at his new school and he is horrified, he doesn't really know what to do now so he goes to the one place he does know, Mike and Ben's library, there are so many twists and turns to find it that Eddie actually gets lost a couple times until he does actually find it, when he enters Ben is in there reading some books, "hey Eddie!" Ben greets him as he enters, Ben is wearing the school uniform prim and proper, probably with his shirt tucked in as well but Eddie can't see since he has the school sweater on. 

"Where's Mike?" Eddie asks as he walks in and takes a seat at the table.

"At class like everyone else, he'll never skip history, why're you here? Skipping class on your first day hm?" Ben cheekily asks as he joins Eddie at the table with a deck of UNO cards.

"I'm not skipping, my teacher was fucking psycho! He assaulted Stan and then dismissed the class! How can he get away with that?" Eddie bursts out as Ben starts shuffling the cards.

"Well this school is kinda old school, you know back when teachers could beat the children? This school takes that to another level," Ben pauses as he starts to hand out the cards, "this isn't a school Eddie, it's a prison." 

Minutes pass with Ben having multiple wins under his belt and Eddie with no wins until there is a knock at the door, both Ben and Eddie pause and look at the door, "is that Mike?" Eddie asks Ben.

"No . . . Mike would've just walked in." Ben says wearily as he gets up.

"How many others come here?" Eddie says as he gets up with Ben but not following him to the door.

"Not many." Ben swiftly answers as he reaches for the door, just as Ben grabs and turns the handle the door bursts open slamming into Ben's face knocking him over onto the floor and a boy runs into the library, who Eddie quickly identifies as the boy Mike had a fight with the day before.

"You!" Eddie cries out in shock not knowing what to do. The boy continues into the room throwing books off the shelves as if he's looking for something, Ben jumps back up from the floor wiping the blood from his nose ruining his nice long sleeved white blouse.

"What are you doing?" Ben clamours as he runs up to the auburn boy who just grabs Ben by the shirt viciously.

"Where the fuck is my shit?" The boy asks but not moving his mouth, just pushing it through his clenched teeth.

"What shit?" Ben asks back not cowering down.

"My fucking book that asshole fucking stole you pig." He spits as he raises his hand and strikes Ben and throws him down onto the ground, Ben tries to get back up but is kicked in the gut making him cough and gag, one of the only sounds filling up this near empty room in harmony with the rickety fan. The boy then stands over Ben's head facing away from Eddie, raising his foot about to stomp on his head. Eddie quickly grabs the chair next to him and slams the boy in the back of the head once making him fall to the ground like Ben. Eddie quickly helps his friend back up to his feet but it doesn't look like pretty boy is far behind them, almost up completely up as well, Ben quickly snatches the chair and beats his head over and over until he is unconscious.

"Jesus Ben!" Eddie shouts, "You could kill him! I think he's bleeding!" Eddie quickly rushes down the boys aid checking for any bleeding.

"Self defence!" Ben says also kneeling beside Eddie lifting his fringe to discover the huge bruise with blood running down his face like a river.

"We need to get a teacher! Or bring him to first aid!" Eddie screams as he frantically looks around for a cloth to help the bleeding.

"No way! You saw what they did to Stan for just talking, they'll do way worse to us what we did to him!" Ben cries as he gets a cloth from the first aid from the closet and presses down on the boy's forehead.

"What we did?! I just hit him once to help you! I didn't fucking bludgeon him until he was unconscious!" Eddie shouts becoming even more flustered and scared.

"He was going to stomp my fucking head in! What was I supposed to do?! Place a fucking pillow under his??" Ben stands up as if he's ready to do to Eddie what he just did to pretty boy.

"What is going on?" A concerned voice calmly yawps from behind, luckily for Eddie it's Mike.

"Mike what do we do? He came in and I hit him with a chair and he tried to stomp Ben's head but then Ben smashed his! The-theres blood everywhere! What do we do?" Eddie frantically stammers as he walks into Mike's arms who gives him a reassuring hug.

"Hey, its fine, me and ben are gonna fix this! You can just go now and clear your head. Obviously you aren't comfortable with this situation so you will just go back to your dorm and sit this one out." Mike ever so sweetly says too Eddie, "but you can't tell anyone about this, okay?" He says now cupping Eddies face.

"yea-yeah! I won't!" Eddie says agreeing with Mike.

"Okay then, just go and clear you head okay?" Mike says as he walks Eddie to the door then gently closing it behind him and now Eddie is left alone the hallway, as he walks away he can hear Mike and Ben's muffled argument through the door, following him though he can't make out the words.

As Eddie walks out through the courtyard he feels someone watching him, he looks to his left and notices a dainty looking girl with straight pale orange hair ending at her shoulders watching him, he's seen her before but can't remember where, but just as he even starts to remember she walks away from the fence and back in her own courtyard disappearing, then Eddie hears footsteps running up close behind him but before he can even turn around Eddie is smothered into a giant bear hug by no other than Richie, "hey Eds! How ya been?" Richie excitedly cheers as his arms tightens around Eddie smothering him even more.

"Get the fuck off me!" Eddie shouts into Richie's chest as he starts to squirm and pry Richie's arms away from him.

"But I thought you liked hugs?" Richie disappointedly says as he releases Eddie.

"You fucking stink! And your denim jacket . . . feels grimy? Ho-how does denim become grimy!?" Eddie yells in disgust as he wipes his face free from the germs of Richie's grimy denim jacket.

"It's a gift my dear Ed's, anyway great for me to run into you! Stan and I were going to go out, Stan isn't feeling too good, you saw what happened, so whenever one of us feel down in the dumps we go out and have some fun and you're included! lucky you~" Richie coo's to Eddie as he continues to walk towards the dorms.

"What do you mean go out? We can't leave." Eddie asks confused following Richie behind.

"Oh Ed's you are certainly new! If there's anything me and Stan are known for its getting the fuck outta here. Let's hope you aren't afraid of heights." Richie says as he gets a few steps away from the front door of the dorms, they're opened from the inside by Stan. "Stan my man! how are ya?" 

"Super." Stan swiftly replies as he holds the door open for them to enter the building. As Eddie walks in behind Richie he notices the double black eyes and busted lip on Stan's face though they aren't too bad but still noticeable.

"Holy shit Stan, what happened to you?" Eddie said with a gasp covering his mouth but all Stan did was roll his black and blue eyes.

"Well Ed's I think you should change if you want to leave this place." Richie said jogging up the stairs.

"How are we going to leave? We can't just walk through the front gates! And why are we leaving? We'll get in more trouble if we're caught!" He questions trying to keep up with Richie who's skipping 2-3 steps at a time.

"Well Staniel got a bit of a beating and I know he doesn't really show it but he does have emotions so whenever one of us are down we go out, I thought I already told you this outside." Richie says ignoring the other questions and continuing up the stairs with his heavy backpack bouncing up and down hitting his back, leaving Eddie and Stan behind in the dust.

"What if we get caught?" Eddie calls out but Richie has already gotten to the top of the stairs and is heading down to their room.

Stan quickly pushes past Eddie after being trapped behind the small boy slowly jogging up the stairs, "hurry up." 

Once Eddie reaches his room Stan is standing by the door with Richie laying in his bed, "get out of my bed! You stink and your grimy!" Eddie yells at Richie trying to pull him off the bed.

"Ed's calm down you don't even have sheets on this thing!" Richie says with a laugh getting up, "now get changed little boy we leaving in 5!" Richie says marching out of the door closing it behind him leaving Eddie with some privacy.

While Eddie usually just wears his signature white T-shirt and red shorts like he did back home right now he's a bit stumped on what to wear. Eddie has no idea where they are going and he can't judge off of what the two other boys are wearing, Richie is wearing a denim jacket with tons of buttons, a rainbow tie dye shirt, jeans and doc martins with the Union Jack printed on them with some studs, an utterly ugly outfit in Eddies eyes while Stan is just wearing a blue knitted sweater with black pants and some vans, where the fuck are we going? Is all that was racing through Eddies mind until there was a voice on the other side of the door. "Ed's ya' got 60 seconds until we bust ya' outta there!" Richie calls out.

Eddie goes full panic, he throws his clothes off and just blindly grabs something to put on which happens to be a black flannel print pant and shoves those on, the next thing he blindly grabs is a white button up shirt, his school shirt that he just took off, he looks a bit too formal in his mind but there's no time he quickly tries to button it up but only gets two buttons done when the door bursts open and no other than Richie comes in but then quickly stops and looks Eddie up and down, his face quickly changing red. Eddie stands there in shock for a moment feeling completely exposed, white button up open showing his chest and stomach, and to top it off he forgot to do up his pants which is completely open showing off his bright red underwear underneath. "Well Ed's I think you're a bit too formal." Richie says trying to get his red face under control, "why-why don't you just wear that white hoodie right there?" He says gesturing to Eddies sad boys hoodie.

"WHAT- WHO DO YO- GE-GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Eddie yells out at the top of his lungs completely flustered turning around to fix up his pants.

"Okay okay." Richie agrees also a bit flustered closing the door behind him.

After Eddie takes off the button up and replaces it with his sad boys hoodie, he puts on a pair of white boots and walks outside to Richie and Stan. "Where the fuck are we going?" He growls.

"Hey Ed's I know I got you in a vulnerable pose but at least you looked good." Richie says in hopes to make Eddie a bit happier.

"Just shut up Richie!" Eddie snaps, "how are we leaving?" He asks Stan. 

"Window." He simply says as they reach the window at the end of the hall.

"What?" Eddie says having none of it.

"It's okay, if you fall you only might break your legs." Richie says climbing out of the window and shimmering his way across the ledge with Stan close behind him. 

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, is all Eddie could echo in his head as he followed them out then window and around the the corner of the building keeping as much as his body pressed up against the building, Eddie looks to his left and can see a bit of the courtyard, watching some teachers walk towards the direction of the car park since the sun had begun to set, then back to Richie and Stan who are so calm it looks like they've done this 100 times before. Richie and Stan come to a stop and look down to a small shed about a story underneath them and jump down. "Holy shit!" Eddie gasps as he looks down in fear to see that they're okay. "What the fuck!? I can't just drop down! I'll break my legs!"

"It's okay Ed's! Trust me, it only hurts the first couple of times!" Richie calls out to Eddie.

As Eddie leans forward to look down to see if he really should jump he starts to lose his balance and quickly takes a leap of faith to have a better chance of landing insisted of his falling off the building.   
As he falls he feels his stomach scream, his heart stop and his lungs turn to fire then as he lands his poor ankles bare all his weight coming to a complete stop and he just rolls over to Stan's and Richie's feet. "C'mon Ed's! I told ya it wasn't that bad!" Richie says reaching his hand out to help Eddie up but he quickly slaps his hand away and limps over to the edge of the shed and pukes onto the ground.  
"Oh geez Ed's, are you okay?" Richie asks as he takes a few steps towards the puking boy to check if he's fine with Stan by his side, Eddie quickly get back up and simply gives them the thumbs up while wiping his mouth. "Well that's great! Just one more jump and fall and we're good!" Richie claps with a grin then spins around and sprints towards the fence, and with a giant jump he leaps over it and out of sight with Stan quickly following behind.   
Eddie tries to sprint towards to the fence to gain speed but his legs hurt too much front he fall so all he could muster was a fast limp as he gets to the edge of the shed he tries to jump but doesn't make it quite as high as Richie and Stan did and instead just smashes his gut into the corner of the fence winding himself.   
The pain must have shown on Eddies face because as he looked down to Richie and Stan they both had concerned looks on their faces. "You can make it Ed's! Just don't let go!" Richie calls out.   
Eddies grip on the fence tightens as he pulls his legs up onto the top of the fence and slowly lifts the rest of his weight to the top and just sits there for a bit to take a quick rest to catch his breath then jumps back down to Richie and Stan. 

"You're winded." Stan says rubbing Eddies back.

"Deep breaths buddy." Richie calls out walking down the street spinning, "we're out Eds! Isn't this thrilling!" As thrilling as this was Eddie could barely see how all this pain was worth it, "don't worry buddy, the more you do this the less painful it gets but right now-" Richie pauses as he turns around to face the boys with a cheerful smile, "now the real fun begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this took super long and all that and I could say I was suuuper busy and couldn't write but to be honest I'm fucking lazy af also I just found out about the word yawp and just had to use it, hope you enjoyed this chapter! 💛


End file.
